


Boyfriend/Girlfriend tag

by pinolief



Category: Danasaurs, dan and phil
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriend Tag, Cute, F/M, just for random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan begs you to join him in a video of Boyfriend/Girlfriend tag, scared but excited you join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend/Girlfriend tag

You loved your boyfriend, but sometimes he was a bit…. How should I say it… Extremely enthusiastic. You had been together for about 2 months now and you couldn’t be happier, when Dan suggested that the two of you should do the Boyfriend/Girlfriend tag. You couldn’t say no, you just couldn’t. He had looked at you with big dark brown puppy dog eyes, so of course you said yes.

Almost 2 hours later you were sitting on Dan’s bed while Dan was setting up the camera. You looked down and frowned, ‘what if they don’t like me?’ you thought. You were too lost in your thoughts to notice that Dan had knelt by your side. He cradled your cheek with his right hand and turned your face towards his, only centimetres away from you. “What’s wrong?” He asked you while grabbing you other cheek in his left hand. “Nothing….” You mumble, trying to get your head out of his hands. You actually achieve the opposite, Dan moves in between your legs and keeps a firm, yet gentle grip on your cheeks. “(Y/N), I asked you what’s wrong?” You sighed, giving in and responded with a murmur about that you were scared.

“What are you scared of, Baby?” You looked up from your lap and stared into his eyes. “It’s just…” You groaned. “What will they think of me? They don’t even know me and now suddenly the two of us are doing the boyfriend/girlfriend tag.” Dan frowned. “Do you regret being with me?” Your eyes widened and your head shot up, you grabbed his face firmly. “Don’t ever think something like that!” Dan smirked and closed his eyes, before resting his head against yours. “You’ll be fine, they’ll love you.” You took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, lets do this.” 

After a couple minutes everything was standing and ready. Dan looked at you, as if questioning if you were ready. You nodded and he started the recording. He sat down at you and kissed you softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll edit that out.” You giggled and hid under the sight of the camera.

“Hello Internet! Today we’re going to do something different. Today, someone special will be joining us!” You sat up, looked into the camera and waved. “Hey there! My name is (Y/N)!” Dan spoke again. “I’ve been wanting to introduce her for a while now, so here she is.” Dan looked at you and smiled. “I have something to tell you….. (Y/N) is actually my girlfriend!” You blushed and looked down. You felt Dan’s hand in yours and laced your fingers with his. 

“So today, we’re going to do the famous Tumblr Boyfriend/girlfriend tag! We’re going to take turns asking the questions. I do the even ones and she does the uneven ones.” Dan turned to you. “Do you want to read the first question.” You nodded and grabbed the little card with questions next to you. 

“Question one: Where did we meet?” You looked at Dan, he had to know this right? Dan smirked, “We met at the coffee shop down the street. You were sitting in the last booth from the…” Dan thought for a second. “Right and were sketching in your book. I walked up to you with Phil and we sat down. I scared the shit out of you!” Dan laughed and you chuckled. “You jumped up and almost spilled your coffee. We apologised and we talked for about half an hour with you, then I asked you for your phone number” You interrupted. “Very awkwardly may I add.” Dan pulled a bitchface. “Yes, very awkwardly… But I got your number!” “Yes Dan, yes you did.”

“My turn! Question two: Where was our first date?” You laughed out loud. “I remember! It was about three days after we met. We went to a karting track and after that to the London Eye!” “Yeah!” Dan and you highfived. “Okay! Next one’s yours, Dan. What was your first impression of me?”

Dan sighed and smiled sweetly. “My first impression is that you were the type of nerd that would spend all her time in her bedroom wither her books, once I got to know you, you were still a nerd, but more a videogame type of nerd you know?” You smiled and kissed his cheek. “That’s sweet.” The two of you stared at each other until both of you realised that the camera was still running. “Okay, my turn.” You said to Dan and gave him the card. He looked at it and noticed that both of you couldn’t do question number four. He nudged you and gave you the card. “So, we can’t do the fourth question ‘When did you meet the family, because neither of us have met each other’s family, not counting Phil. So on to question five! Dan, do I have any weird obsessions, if yes.. What?”

Dan stared at you and squinted his eyes until he finally found an answer. “You do have one!” He yelled and pointed at you. Your eyes widened in shock. “You always make breakfast for me, Phil and you. Every day! It doesn’t matter what day it is or what we’re going to do that day. You either make it so that we eat together or that we take it with us!” You pouted. “What’s so weird about it? I just want to make sure the two of you eat well.” “Nothing! It’s cute! Anyway, next! (Y/N) If you don’t get this right, I will be disappointed: How long have we been together?” You looked down and squinted your eyes. You knew the answer, of course you did (4 months and 2 days), but you wanted to mess with Dan. “Oh! I remember! 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days!” Dan stared at you. “That’s not the right answer…” You face-palmed. “Of course! That was (Your ex’ name). We have been together for 4 months, 2 days and roughly…” You looked at your watch. “7 hours!” Dan just stared at you.

“Y-You forgot?” He looked like a puppy that was just kicked. Your eyes widened and you reached for his hands and grabbed them. You tangled your fingers with his. “No.” You said firmly. “Don’t EVER think that.” You leaned forward and planted your lips on his. He kissed you back and put his hands on your hips while leaning backwards, dragging you on top of him.

“We should really continue…” You said between kisses. He groaned and wrapped his arms around you. “I know… Who gets the next question?” He asked in response. “I believe I do.” Both of you sat up and fixed your hair and clothes, getting rid of any evidence of what happened only a couple seconds ago. You grabbed the blue card again and looked at the next question. “Do we have a tradition together?” You asked Dan. He sighed, bit his lip and looked at you. He was in thought when he started to intentionally rub his left thigh. You nudged his foot to make him look up at you. He looked up, smirked and continued rubbing his thigh. The two of you continued answering questions, with him teasing the shit out of you. 

He did a lot of things to tease you like:  
-Rubbing his thigh  
-Rubbing your thigh  
-Rubbing his foot against you

When he did you would tense up and try to push him away without messing up the video. After about 30 minutes of filming you snapped. ‘That’s it!’ You thought. You stopped him in the middle of a sentence by pushing him down on his bed. Dan tries to act surprised, but you could see right through his façade. “What’s wrong?” He innocently asks you. “You know EXCACTLY what’s wrong. You’ve been teasing the shit out of me the last half hour and I’m done with it.” You narrowed your eyes at Dan and sat up again. You stood up from the bed, walked towards the camera and turned it off. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked you. “We have to finish the video!” You turned around and straddled him again on the bed. You grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed. “You’re not in control here now.” You practically growled. You leaned down and planted kisses all down his jaw, his neck and onto his collarbone. He moans and flips the both of you around so that he was leaning over you and kissed you. “We have to finish the video!” You exclaim. Dan rested his forehead against the collarbone and growled. “The damn video can wait.”


End file.
